


【刷俊/俊刷】我的姐姐

by BoringSubmarine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoringSubmarine/pseuds/BoringSubmarine
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	【刷俊/俊刷】我的姐姐

第一人称，流水账痴女日记，双向性转  
不OOC你来找我  
没有任何文笔可言  
单纯因为这个脑洞哽在我脑子里，不写很痛苦

对不起，别骂了  
或者骂骂也行，别艾特我就好

↓↓↓↓↓↓

↓↓↓↓↓↓

↓↓↓↓↓↓

↓↓↓↓↓↓

↓↓↓↓↓↓

暗恋bot：投稿一则

大约是初中的时候，我碰到过一篇作文。作文要求是以生命中最重要的人为主题写一篇不低于800字的作文。当时在审题的我毫不犹豫就在第一行写上了四个大字——我的姐姐。

初中的我并没有意识到我的神经系统为什么自动将其他人统统屏蔽，又或者说在提起这样的话题时为什么我满脑子都是姐姐的微笑。等我弄懂了之后，时光匆匆流去，我却再也没有勇气将那颗萌芽的种子从寒冬腊月的冻土层里撬出来。我总是很搞笑的。

我的姐姐，跟我截然不同。我的姐姐，是位非常优秀的女性。从我们少女时代那阵子开始，她就是人人羡艳的别人家的孩子，天资聪颖，“腹有诗书气自华”，温婉大方，知书达理，所有你能想象的用来形容淑女的辞藻用来形容她又绰绰有余。所以从那时候起，就有好多好多人喜欢她，至少家长们和老师们是很喜欢她的。

但她又不是那种常见的大家闺秀。可能和她最要好的朋友有关，她经常在大家想象不到的地方意外的能言善辩，是个不折不扣的厉害角色。记得有一回，我们班上的男生笑话我，说我这男人婆的气质怕是打过十斤雄性激素云云，来班上接我放学的姐姐冷冷的看了那个男生一眼说，“总好过有的人啥都没有”。

她看着那个男生的裤裆说的。当时吓得我倒抽一口冷气拉着她就跑了。

那天洗完澡之后，姐姐见我在发呆，大抵是以为我还在为那些傻逼的废话愣神吧，猝不及防地往我脸上亲了一口。

“俊尼懵懵的样子太可爱啦！”，姐姐笑着捧着我的脸又亲了一下我的嘴唇。

我当时大概捂着嘴吓成了夏日冰雕吧。姐姐的嘴唇软软的，像甜滋滋的水信玄饼一样，让人忍不住想靠近。

我幻想过无数种和男孩子接吻的画面，像玛丽苏小说里描述的浪漫情节，又或者是像偶像剧里演的热吻。我以为我编织好了初吻发生的所有可能性，做好了万全的心理准备，以至于我一直有恃无恐的活着。但它的到来完全在我的意料之外，意料之外的平和，意料之外的温馨，也意料之外的心动。  
初吻给了姐姐这个认知反而让我心中落下了一块大石。初吻给了姐姐总好过给了什么乱七八糟的臭鱼烂虾。

姐姐圆圆的桃花眼很是好看，盯着我的眼神还带着三分笑意，明知故问：“难道我夺走了俊尼宝贵的第一次吗？”

姐姐即使是坏笑，也特别漂亮。

“好像这样不是很好，但是，俊尼傻傻的样子，看着就很好亲嘛”，姐姐笑得像五月的春风，明明是很糟糕的话，说出来却满是云淡风轻的样子。

在我们共同相伴的二十多年里，我一直努力扮演者那个姐姐喜欢的小傻子的角色，让自己生活的痕迹刻进姐姐的生命里，譬如进同一所大学，譬如撒娇着和姐姐住同一套房子。我孤独地变成姐姐喜欢的乐天派，没心没肺地霸占着姐姐的业余时间，她所以能用来交友的时间，她所有能用来享受独处的时间。但这并不代表姐姐没有秘密。

在外人看来功成名就的高岭之花和男孩子交流的时候似乎像高山融雪一样，吐出的每个字都带着寒气和疏远的距离感，不太容易亲近。然而，就是这样的姐姐，在我准备偷偷回家给她生日惊喜的时候，却被我发现她带男孩子回家。当地时间凌晨3点的那种回家。

如果你在场，在当时当刻，你应该能看到我用百米冲刺的速度冲进自己的房间，然后像个馊了的发面馒头一样呆坐在床上。我突然意识到我自欺欺人骗了自己很多年。

姨妈的突然降临让我疼得措手不及。匆匆赶回家的我身上并没有带止疼药。精神世界的苦涩和现实世界的生理阵痛让我找到了合理落泪的理由，作为从小到大没怎么哭过甚至会嘲笑别人45度角仰头流泪的人，不争气地抱着被子掉眼泪。眼泪滚出眼眶的时候我看见洗完澡的姐姐走了进来。

姐姐穿着性感的丝质睡裙，柔软的胸脯呼之欲出，看得我呼吸一窒。她缓缓走向我，掀开被子躺了进来，炙热的身体曲线完全贴合在我的背部，温热的手掌轻轻抚摸着我的腹部，痛感好像消失了，但我更想哭了——美人抱着一只将死未死的皮皮虾，咸涩的气味游荡在被窝里，姐姐的每一寸呼吸都打在我敏感的后颈，我能想象这画面有多滑稽。我们天生就不该出现在同一片宇宙里。

我不敢开口打破沉默，怕一开口又是矫情的理解万岁。

我已经没办法像模像样地说出“姐姐也到了带男生回家的年纪啦，我懂得哈哈”这样正常妹妹会说出来的祝福了。我的精神世界早在经年累月的角色扮演中衍生出另一副丑恶的灵魂，她无数次被我的梦境淹没，也无数次在静默的时刻里暗自铸魂。我从未让她出现在姐姐面前，正如我从未嫉妒过任何一人姐姐的男性朋友们。

坚强的躯壳是我最后的遁甲。但所有人知道皮皮虾只要将壳顺软撬开，鲜甜的虾肉唾手可得。

姐姐的手在我的小腹轻轻揉着圈：“俊尼一直靠吃药骗我，对吗？” 

姐姐的语气很是温柔，却又跟她对外面那些人是摆出来的温柔一点都不一样。

我不敢回话，转过身将脸埋在姐姐胸前，抽着鼻子呼吸着空气里甜美的体香。我的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地滚出眼眶，我知道我还是没能成为姐姐坚强的妹妹。

“以后不许骗人了，知道吗，捣蛋鬼？”

姐姐的睫毛一闪一闪，像一亿光年外遥远的星河，相隔璀璨，鸿雁传书自是全然真挚。

我点了点头，决心守护我骄傲的少女心事。我不断对自己说，这是迟来的叛逆期，过去就好了，过去就好了，姐姐找到对象就好了。

但也并没有很好。

快过年那一阵儿姐姐带我去吃新开的那家酸菜鱼，吃的时候酸菜上的油花粘走了我的口红，意识到失态的我赶紧拿纸巾擦了一把，怕在姐姐面前又成了小花猫。

姐姐按住我的手，伏过身子用两指捻着纸巾仔仔细细地擦过我的嘴唇。过分仔细的擦拭让我又开始心猿意马。

“老婆！”

一个洪亮的声音让姐姐回头。

“这位就是小慧吗？” ，男人长的十分标致，五官深邃，笑起来像健齿模特一样阳光灿烂，一看就是大众认知范围内的老实人。

“废话，都跟你说今天和妹妹吃饭了，我会骗你吗？”，姐姐向着男人娇嗔着，是我从来没见过的模样。

我点了点头，像先前排练过一万次的那样，摆出了一副天真无邪的样子，我知道我每一寸毛细血管都在为奥斯卡最佳主演而努力。

我说：“姐夫居然长这么好看的吗？！和你超配的诶，姐！”

姐姐摸了摸我的头，我知道我的苦楚正在被剥离，等我痛晕过去就可以不用吃药了。

姐姐说：“就你会说话，贫！”

姐姐向着大白牙说：“秀外慧中，秀外慧中，我跟小慧的名字就是这么来的。”

大白牙宠溺地看着姐姐，满脸幸福。我起身匆忙说要去洗手间一趟，失魂落魄。

在我看到这个bot想敲点什么的时候，我点开了和姐姐的微信聊天记录，在和姐姐聊天的九万句废话里，我搜索了“喜欢”和“爱”。我“喜欢”了她1713次，“爱”了她1034次。

我自己也分不清哪句带着真心，哪句带着假意，又或者哪句半真心半假意。

演戏的人经常分不清现实与戏剧，沉迷在幕布背后不知所措，或者用情至深。

即便不能拥抱你，或者再世俗的眼光下用另一种身份陪伴你，但我至今为止仍然坚信——

姐姐，我永远喜欢你。

END


End file.
